


Knitting

by littlesunshinedrop



Series: Clingy Duo One Shots [1]
Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Doomsday Aftermath, Other, Toby Smith | Tubbo-centric
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-15 12:07:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 193
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29313822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/littlesunshinedrop/pseuds/littlesunshinedrop
Summary: When a child is left alone in the aftermaths of many wars with his best friend as a companion, what could possibly be a good coping mechanism that can help him figure out a way to not use his body for violence?
Relationships: Cara | CaptainPuffy & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Sam | Awesamdude & TommyInnit, Tommyinnit & Tubbo
Series: Clingy Duo One Shots [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153184
Kudos: 119





	Knitting

He fiddled his fingers between a green and a yellow string fabric looping them together with a clip. 

He is surprised at how quickly he was able to make his first knitted insect, this one being a bee. 

It hadn't been easy, and  
Tubbo himself knew that. 

The way his hands trembled with the slightest fear of being unable to twist and turn the needles carefully had been complicated to get over with at first.

Him, his best friend knew how hard it had been to stop picturing the iron smelling red liquid on their hands. 

The feeling of the death being carried upon their palms wasn't something to get rid of so easily after all. 

The wars have been left in the swirling dust of the past for once and for all but, the scars with it lasted; they never went away. 

It was hard getting used to not having dangerous in their hands or using it as a way it brought harm to themselves or others. 

But they tried while being guided a lamb and a creeper by their side. 

They wanted to find a way to use their hands gracefully.


End file.
